Present invention relates to arrangement regulating depth of puncture, used in the device for puncturing suitable for puncturing patient""s skin in order to collect blood sample for the diagnostics purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,420 discloses device for puncturing comprising sleeve and button placed at one end of the sleeve. The other end of the sleeve comprises a bottom with an opening. Within the sleeve there is a slidably mounted piston, piston is terminated with a pusher at the end pointed towards the button, and with puncturing tip and at the end pointed towards the bottom. Within the sleeve, the power spring is placed between the front of the button and the piston, the return spring is placed between the piston and the bottom of the sleeve. On the outer circumference of the piston, there are placed wings resisting on internal projection of the sleeve.
The essence of arrangement regulating the depth of the puncture, used in the device for puncturing according to the invention comprising sleeve, button placed at one end of the sleeve, piston with puncturing tip slidably within the sleeve and power spring between the front of the button and piston, is that, at the other end of the sleeve is mounted adjusting ring with the opening receiving the puncturing tip, which has two inwardly directed half-ringed, oblique or arranged in steps limiting members, in which during puncturing piston""s skin, fin of the piston hits.
Preferably the side surface adjusting ring is provided with the marker, and on the outer surface of the sleeve there is place a scale indicating the depth of the puncture.
Solution according to the invention provides regulation of depth of the puncture made with the device for puncturing the patient""s skin.